Chastity
by clockwork'sFinest
Summary: She just wanted to see how far her boyfriend's purity ring was going to get her. Humanstuck. Karezi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck aighhhttttt bruhhh**

* * *

It was date night, like every other friday night. But today, his dad let him take her inside of his room. Karson thought it was all just a bunch of bullshit, this established trust. This good for nothing purity ring. His fucking brother coming in every half hour to check on them. It was all just a waste of time.

There they laid, cuddling in his bed. Her head stayed on his shoulder, despite his brother's disapproval. And his arm stayed around her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently while they idly watched one of his dad's "family-safe" movies. Meaning it was rated up to PG-13, had little to no mentions of sexual innuendo, and every minor swear was censored. Like the word hell.

It made his fists subconsciously clench into the popcorn, she removed her gaze from the screen when she heard the cracking sound of the snacks.

"Sorry." He offered, picking the select few pieces that didn't crumble under his wrath and brought them to her mouth.

She licked her lips before opening wider than necessary. He threw them in, wiping the rest of the small pieces on her lips before she helped him with her tongue. Sensually licking his fingers, from the knuckle and back to the tip. After finishing with the index and middle fingers, Teresa made it a point to suck on the wretched ring, letting her teeth glide against it.

He twitched before retracting his hand immediately back to his side. She cackled, "Your soap smells so nice."

"You're such a freak."

Leaning in closer to his ear, she whispered, "Bet you wish I was a freak."

And then without warning she climbed onto him, holding both of his wrists down and straddling him. She intertwined their fingers, running her right thumb over the purity ring.

He would've stopped her right then. He could've pushed her off of him with his superior strength, flipped their positions, but then what? Get caught by his older brother and get grounded for the next month? Karson fucking hated it when she played around, it was like the day he'd gotten the damn ring, she'd been hell-bent on sending him to a one way ticket down to perdition. But this was the closest he'd gotten to any touching with her for the past two months, and watching the Lorax automatically brightened every other idea. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd kissed.

Until she swooped down and placed a small kiss on his fuller lips. Closing his eyes as he let her in, focusing solely on making sure she enjoyed this so she wouldn't leave him. He had to give Teresa credit, most girl's these days wouldn't even consider dating someone with a vow to stay abstinent. Fucking whores.

His hands gave hers a reassuring squeeze before unlatching them and moving down to her hips. He traced soft circles into her skin and tickled her waist. While she started pushing her hands under his head, raking her fingers into his curly brown hair and pushing his face up to get deeper into him.

Karson had lost track of how long they stayed like that. But all good things had to come to an end, and luckily if they finished this quickly, he wouldn't get scolded.

He broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Staring dreamily into her teal eyes, he was strongly compelled to continue. But one look at the clock behind her and he realized it had been nearly thirty minutes since Kenley last came. He pushed her off of him gently and resumed their snuggling position, wiping their mouths with his sleeve.

As if on cue, there was a knocking on the door before it swung open. There he stood in all his glory, only two inches taller than Karson. He also had curlier hair that swooped while his little brother's only branched out like a bush.

"Karson, what did I tell you about leaving the lights _on_?" Kenley flicked the light switch, blinding them from a moment. "You'll be more inclined to risky behaviors with dimmer lighting." he re-explained.

Karson threw a pillow at him in response.

He remained stoic while the pillow hit his face and fell to the floor. "That was unnecessary, and get your hands off of her."

He rolled his eyes, gently removing his hand from her soft shoulders, "Okay, is that all mom?"

Kenley picked the pillow up, fluffing it and setting it on the foot of his bed. Then watched the small smirk on his brothers face as well as the sound of his girlfriend's muffled giggles. "I'll be back," he warned before closing the door slowly.

They both waited in silence, listening to his fading footsteps before sighing, that had been a close call.

"Hey," she said softly.

He hummed, pausing the movie.

Her body gave a small deliberate shiver, "I'm a little cold, you think we could cuddle under the covers?"

He closed his eyes, calming every nerve she managed to provoke in just one sentence. His nostrils flared when he let out another long sigh from his nose. Reaching for the cream colored comforter on the end of his bed, he unfolded it and wrapped it around her.

"Better?" He played the movie.

Teresa looked up to meet his eyes and in the cutest voice replied, "I'm still cold."

"God fucking dammit! What is it with you and getting me into trouble with these sick, sinful games of yours?"

She laughed at his red face, be it from embarrassment or anger. Then reached for the blanket on his side and hers, pulling it so that they were now covered warmly.

"My dad is going to fucking kill me." He mentioned while she contently snuggled into his neck, "Don't pretend like you don't love it, babe."

He couldn't complain when she started pressing kisses into his collarbone and shoulders. His brother had just left, meaning they had a good amount of time to fool around before getting interrupted again. He turned on his side, propping himself up on one arm and letting his other hand glide through the arch and curve of her body.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He closed his eyes and whispered against her lips before giving them a chaste peck.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she shrugged, looking up into his rich auburn eyes. The bags under them took away from their warmth, it made him look cold and tired.

Her eyes moved down to his flat nose and thick lips contrasting perfectly with her button nose and lean lips. Their skin colors even clashed, his a honey brown while hers stayed pallid even outdoors. She never tanned in the sun, only burned. And he was stauby with a burly muscle build, while she stayed a petite short brunette with shoulder length straight hair that flared at the ends.

So strange to see how near complete opposites ended up together, they had a certain dynamic to their relationship. Complementing each other perfectly. What he lacked in reckless behavior, she had in over thinking. And what she hid in self-esteem, he beamed with bravado.

"Te amo." She said in broken spanish.

Karson laughed lightly, completely overjoyed that she tried to speak in his native tongue.

He leaned in to kiss her again, "Te amo mas."

"Muy bueno your kissito," She tried, and he laughed louder.

"Gracias." His strong arms encircled her waist to bring her to rest on his lap. And there they were again, back to square one. With her straddling him, and him holding her.

Her hand shot out to reach for his hat hanging on the hook of his headboard. She promptly put it on backwards and placed her hands over his on her hips.

"Well, how do I look?" She winked, sticking her tongue out.

He had to strain himself not to crack a smile, "I wear it better,"

"Oh?" She put it back on correctly and tucked her hair into the hat. Clearing her throat to make it deeper she mocked, "Ooh, I'm Karson, swag swag Puerto Rican cap bitch!"

"It's actually a _snapback_." He corrected, partially amused with her little act. "But you're right, you do look cute with my flag on you."

Teresa beamed a bright smile, setting the hat back on his headboard. Karson treasured that hat with his life, it was fitted, and had the Puerto Rican flag on the front, with some weird metallic sticker on it.

He sat up, hugging her around the waist and closer to him. She pushed her chest up against his while leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths played in sync, an equal harmony.

That is, until she started taking the initiative to push her tongue in. Karson decided he'd had it with her trying to emasculate him.

With a twist of his body, he sent her back against his headboard. Pushing hard enough to feel her small boobs, but not enough to hurt. She cackled cruelly like some fuckin' sadist.

He slammed both of his hands on the headboard, cornering her. Because he knew she liked it this way. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, lifting his shirt slightly with her bare feet. Her legs were so soft, bless those denim shorts she was wearing.

"Take it off," she whined, kicking the air.

"You first."

She didn't remove her own top completely, instead shook the sleeves off and dragged it down to her stomach. Leaving him to stare at her red bra. Right before he could reach out to touch them, she tsked, "Your turn."

He scowled, haphazardly taking his own shirt off with the wife beater and dropping it on the bed.

Their hands began wandering each other's maturing body, his rough hands feeling up on her soft skin. Her smaller hands traced hearts around his bare back, chest, and shoulders.

He started kissing down her neck, balancing her on top of his lap. She began rocking her hips, feeling him harden below her.

She lifted her head and kissed him again, deeper. Bouncing shamelessly on him. He moaned into her mouth, pushing her closer against him. They were so caught up in their own sounds and bodies that the movie was easily tuned out and they couldn't hear the knocking on the door.

What got their attention was his brother's whistle practically deafening them.

Teresa struggled to cover herself with her boyfriend's shirt, while he settled for his wife beater. He rolled his eyes at his forever cockblocking brother. Muttering under his breath, "Cabron.."

Kenley crossed his arms at his brother's insult, "We will discuss this later, now Teresa, I think it would be best if you went home."

"Wait, I'll take her." Karson spoke up, looking around for his shoes.

"You aren't going anywhere, youngman." A deeper voice from behind Kenley arose.

He closed his eyes, unable to meet the gaze of his father. "Karson Samuel Valdez, que te obliga para hacer esto?"

"Papá, por favor, se ve que no estábamos haciendo nada."

Teresa looked around, feeling uncomfortable with letting him take the blame. "I'll just get going now.."

Karson opened his mouth to interject, "Let me take you."

"Not like that," His father denounced, eyes gesturing toward his son's pants.

Everyone looked at him before quickly looking away, he placed his hands on his red face.

"I'll take her home." His brother offered.

"Okay," She shrugged, "Lorena's been meaning to see you."

Kenley stiffened, feeling his family's eyes on him archly. He cleared his throat, "I will be right back, come on Teresa."

His father waited until they were out of the house before asking, "Quien es Lorena?"

"La hermana de Teresa,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Quien?"

Karson shrugged, "Una blanca."

"Pues esta bien, ahora, qué este anillo significa para ti?" He began, pulling his desk chair and facing his son.

"Dad, I swear, barely anything happened-"

"Karson, answer me."

Frowning, he scoffed out, "To remain abstinent until marriage."

"And what exactly is abstinence?"

He crossed his arms, "A bunch of bullshit."

"Excuse me, young man?" His dad craned his neck, daring him to repeat himself.

Karson laughed tauntingly before sneering, "Oh Goddammit dad, do you honestly think a ring is going to fucking stop me?"

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain, and you watch your language, blasfemo." He reprimanded, getting up. Before leaving his room, he told him, "Se despertará mañana temprano, va a la iglesia y pedir perdón."

His eyes widened, he had better things to do on the weekend. "Pero mañana es Sábado!"

"Muy bueno sabelotodo, y al día siguiente es Domingo. No voy a permitir que te vayas a la iglesia sin el perdón de Dios. You're also grounded, buenas noches." He shut the door firmly behind him.

He threw a pillow where his father was standing just moments prior, it bounced off the door and fell on the floor. Just like it had done to Kenley.

This was all Kenley's fault, the lecture. Having to wake up early on Saturday to ask for forgiveness at church. Even the purity ring was his fault. If he hadn't been such a rebellious teenager when he was his age, his dad wouldn't have to make Karson suffer for it. It just wasn't fair.

He left his room and waited at the dining table for his brother to come home. His father had gone to bed already, meaning he couldn't stop them now.

The small chime of the house keys brought his attention to the swinging door. His brother had arrived.

"Snitch."

His voice had startled him a little, turning around to face his seated brother.

"Karson please understand that I was just trying to protect you-"

"From what? Having fun? Were you trying to protect me from your sweet adolescence?"

He bit his lip, "Keep your voice down."

"Oh? Now you wanna be quiet, bocaza?" He jeered, picking up a red apple from the basket on the table.

Kenley watched him throw the apple up and down, catching it with his palm before clutching it and squeezing hard. "You don't even know how much trouble you've gotten me in."

"Are you not seeing how much trouble I'm _saving_ you from?"

He set the fruit down, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sex really isn't all it's cracked up to be Karson. There are many many risks to it, and just because I was too stupid to realize it then, doesn't mean you should be now."

"Kenley, I have condoms, I'm prepar-"

"It is not _just_ about protection." He insisted, "It is an established trust between the two lovers. Something very sacred that should only be done with the right one, not some girl."

"She is not _some girl!_" Karson shouted indignantly, "I have been with her faithfully for three years and-"

"Karson! Papi está durmiendo baja la voz."

But his little brother wasn't listening, he began yelling about how he was an unfair hypocrite. After futile attempts to calm his brother, he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Will you just listen to me?"

Karson stopped talking, glaring directly into his brother's direction.

His face softened, he could see his little brother was hurt. Kenley's grip on his shoulders loosened. "Now you know I don't like to resort to physical force, but you've left me no choice."

He watched him give a long speech on the benefits of chastity, until he slapped his hands off of him and brought them to his ears. "Cállate charlatán!"

When it was quiet, Karson continued, "Why couldn't you have my back just this once? Like all the times I kept secret of you back then?"

"You were like twelve, you didn't know what was going on."

"Doesn't take a genius, Kenley."

He looked down, "Karson, I'm sorry. Okay? And trust me, if I could I'd go back and never lose my virginity I would because I swear I regret it everyday of my life. I am trying to save you from grieving."

"It's just-"

"Virginity is past hymen. Virginity is a state of mind. Once you've been exposed to any type of unmarried sex, you are a sinner."

Karson rolled his eyes, here we go again.

"Listen, I know how annoying it is to be told to wait. But trust me, it will be so much better if you do. You won't have to constantly ask God for forgiveness like me. No pregnancy scares or unwanted children.

You only get one chance at your first time. Remember that."

Karson let that sink in, removing his gaze from Kenley to the floor. He didn't say anything for a while before storming off to his room.

Kenley didn't even wince as the door slammed shut.

All he could think about was how much of a moron he was for being a reckless role-model to his little brother back when he was still a teenager.

* * *

**headcannon that the vantas' are puerto rican and pyropes are caucasian**

**kenley- kankri**

**teresa- terezi**

**lorena- latula**

**karson's middle name comes from his dad samuel- sufferer**

**i could just imagine kenley being a pimp before being celibate.**

**yall might wanna use google translate haha sorry**


End file.
